


Neo Sanctuary

by oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/oreranoneiro
Summary: A royal shadowhunter, a faerie prince, a big werewolf, head of Tokyo's biggest vampire clan, a young warlock, and a mundane who could see through the glamour. Not just six contrasting notes; they're six different species.A Shadowhunter Chronicles AU drabble collection.





	Neo Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Sanctuary  
(n.) a room attached to some Institutes that is built on unhallowed ground. The Sanctuary serves as a meeting place for Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

It's a small gathering in Shinjuku, not too far from Tokyo Institute but also not close enough to risk getting found out by other shadowhunters. A mundane coffee shop, famous for their wide variety of coffee and delicious pastries.

It's a safe place, Taiga admit quietly in his heart. A place where he could bare his heart and not really mind his attitude, although the runes has to stay on his skin as both his protector and identity. It's enough, he accepted it long ago that he will always be a living canvas.

Juri would always sit close by his left, his bright lion eyes twinkling every time he laugh. There's also the sound of his tail waving around, showing how much he's having fun. Juri haven't reach his 100th birthday, and Taiga knew how bad the prejudice against young warlocks, especially the ones who doesn't have complete grasp of their power yet. It's rare for such a young warlock to let his guard down. Juri hasn't proved his worth, so he hide his mischievous self from everyone but them.

Shintaro's spot is by Jesse's side, the only werewolf brave enough to joke around with a vampire. It's not like Jesse would hurt him anyway. But Taiga have seen them in battles before, in different fights and never with each other. Shintaro fight like a bear, all strong and intimidating. On the other hand, Jesse is such a charismatic leader that most of his clan members are too scared to make troubles. Who would guess that such a mature vampire spend his weekend goofing around without a care?

Kouchi would stop by whenever he's not too busy, even joining them when there's nothing for him to work on. He would eat his lunch with them, and the manager let him take a slightly longer break. He look the happiest when they're all here, she said. He's the cafe most senior waiter and the customers favoriteーwhen he smiles, the whole store light up a lot more.

Taiga secretly thought Kouchi's the strongest amongst them despite being a mundane.

It's where Taiga could snuggle closer to Hokuto, forgetting all the barrier and formalities. Hokuto would just blink at him before looking away, the tip of his pointy ear looking red and his hold on Taiga's hand tightening under the table. For Hokuto it's either an intimate touch or soft spoken words, no in between. He would combust otherwise. A prince from the Seelie Court should be a lot more suave and graceful. Hokuto isn't a normal faerie prince, though.

He's a gentry who's friends are a royal shadowhunter, a big werewolf, head of Tokyo's biggest vampire clan, a young warlock, and a mundane who could see through the glam.

It's nowhere, a cafe that no one give enough attention, but it's also Taiga's neo Sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from fine - Neo Sanctuary.


End file.
